Mr Dudeman's Wish
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot visit Mr. Dudeman and try to help him out.
1. Atop the Tower

In the town of Dillydale, you can see the Dillydale Tower. It is the tallest building in Dillydale. On top of the Dillydale Tower, there is a giant ball known as the Dillydale Ball. The Dillydale Ball has a door on it. This is because someone lives inside. That someone is a dark gray, circular Mr. Man with a red nose, a red baseball cap, a blue shirt, white gloves, and white shoes. His name is Mr. Zany. One night last summer, Mr. Zany climbed to the top of the Dillydale Ball to look at the night sky. Little did he know that he was being followed. Just then, he heard a high-pitched voice say, "Hi, Mr. Zany! What are you doing?" Mr. Zany turned to look. It was a Little Miss that looked like him, except for the following: She didn't have a cap, she had blonde hair with a flower in it, and she wore a black shirt and pink skirt. She was Mr. Zany's sister, Little Miss Zany. "Just looking at the night sky. Why?" asked Mr. Zany. "Because I've heard that there are wishing stars in the sky. If you choose one to make a wish on, it'll fall to the ground. The first one to touch the fallen star will be granted one wish," said Miss Zany. "That's interesting," said Mr. Zany. Then he pointed to a star and said, "Could it be that one?" They waited for a few seconds, and then Miss Zany said, "I don't think so." Mr. Zany pointed to a different one and said, "How about that one?" He got the same response. "I've got it!" he said, pointing to a different star. "_That_ one!" This time, the star appeared to get bigger until it fell to the ground. Mr. Zany didn't need a response from his sister. That was good enough. "Mr. Zany, if you get to the star first, what will you wish for?" asked Miss Zany. "Well, I'd like to help Mr. Dudeman out, so that'll be my wish," Mr. Zany replied. Miss Zany gasped and said, "That's exactly what I was going to wish for!" Then she saw Mr. Zany head for the door. "Miss Zany," he said, "we need to be ready for tomorrow." "Why, Mr. Zany? What are we going to do tomorrow?" replied Miss Zany. "Try to get to the wishing star first!" replied Mr. Zany.

* * *

_Can you guess who Mr. Zany and Miss Zany were inspired by?_


	2. The Wishing Star

_Welcome to the second chapter of Mr. Dudeman's Wish. Have you noticed anything about Mr. Zany and Miss Zany? They were inspired by Wakko and Dot, who will appear in the next chapter alongside Yakko. Mr. Dudeman, who was mentioned in the first chapter, was inspired by me._

* * *

At 6:45 the next morning, the door to the Dillydale Ball opened. Mr. Zany and Miss Zany jumped out, landing in a swimming pool, as they usually did when they left the Dillydale Ball. They climbed out of the pool and set off to find the wishing star.

Meanwhile, on another part of town, two Mr. Men had noticed the wishing star from their house. One of them was a light gray circle. He had a zigzag tail and a green top hat. The other was a light yellow circle. He had a yellow bowler hat and white and blue sneakers. "Yes! Mr. Wacky, do you know what this means?" asked the gray Mr. Man. The yellow Mr. Man thought for a moment and said, "We're going bowling today?" The gray Mr. Man grabbed a wooden plank and hit Mr. Wacky with it, saying, "No, Mr. Wacky. If we are the first to touch the wishing star, we will be able to take over the world!" Mr. Wacky replied with excitement, "Egad, Mr. Brain! This is one of your greatest plans yet!" "Of course it is," said Mr. Brain. "Now, come, Mr. Wacky! We have a wishing star to reach!"

At 7:00, at Mr. Dudeman's house, an alarm clock rang. Mr. Dudeman woke up. He got ready for the day and went outside to see the wishing star in his front yard! He went to get a closer look, touching the star in the process. He heard a voice saying, "Nice job, Mr. Dudeman. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire." Mr. Dudeman thought for a moment and then said, "I wish I could have visitors from outside of Dillydale."

* * *

_In the next chapter, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot will appear. By the way, can you guess who Mr. Wacky and Mr. Brain were inspired by?_


	3. Introducing the Warners!

_If you guessed that Mr. Wacky and Mr. Brain were inspired by Pinky and the Brain, you guessed right! Pinky and the Brain do not appear in this story, by the way. Anyways, this chapter introduces the Warners._

* * *

Later that morning, inside the house of someone named Little Miss Slippery, the closet door opened, and out came three toons. They all had fur that was black (except for their faces and feet, where their fur was white), red noses, dog-like ears, and cat-like tails. The first one was taller than the other two and he wore tan pants, as well as a black belt with a yellow buckle. The second one wore a red baseball cap and a light blue shirt. The third one wore a pink skirt and had a flower in her ears. "This is a strange place, don't you think?" said the first toon, who was named Yakko. "Well, Yakko," said the second toon, who was named Wakko, "it's definitely not the water tower." The third toon, who was named Dot, said, "We should explore where we ended up." "Good idea, Dot!" said Yakko, and he, along with Wakko and Dot, found their way out of the house and saw a trail left by a bike. "I wonder what this trail leads to," said Wakko. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot followed the trail to Mr. Messy's Pizza Parlor. They went inside and saw a pink, round Mr. Man with messy hair and blue and white sneakers. "Welcome to Mr. Messy's Pizza Parlor," he said. "How may I help you?" "Are you Mr. Messy?" asked Yakko. "Yes," said the pink Mr. Man, who was indeed Mr. Messy. "Who are you?" "We're the Warner Brothers," said Yakko and Wakko. "And the Warner Sister!" added Dot. Mr. Messy said, "No wonder I didn't recognize you. You're not from around here!" "Where are we, anyway?" asked Wakko. "My pizza parlor, that's where!" said Mr. Messy. "No, I don't mean the building we're in," explained Wakko. Then, Mr. Messy understood. "This town is called Dillydale," he said. "It's the capital of Misterland, the home of the Mr. Men and Little Misses." "I should've recognized it," said Yakko. "My cousin Makko has seen some adventures in Dillydale recently." "He has?" asked Wakko, who hadn't seen what Makko had been up to recently. "He has," said Yakko. "Well, now that you're here," said Mr. Messy, "would you mind helping me out with something?" "No," the Warners said in unison. "Good," said Mr. Messy. "I need a pizza delivered to Mr. Dudeman at 2628 Mystery Lane. I'd deliver it myself, but both tires on my bike are flat." "There's one problem," said Dot. "We don't know where 2628 Mystery Lane is." "No problem," said Mr. Messy, and he reached into his messy hair and pulled out a map with pizza sauce on the back. He handed it to Wakko, but Dot quickly snatched it out of Wakko's hands, saying, "If Wakko's holding it, chances are he'll eat it." "I have an idea," said Yakko, and he took a cloth gag and put it over Wakko's mouth, after which he handed Wakko the pizza box. After that, the Warners set off for 2628 Mystery Lane. However, unbeknownst to Yakko and Dot, Wakko had removed the gag from his mouth.

* * *

_Yakko mentions his cousin Makko, who, like Mr. Dudeman, I inspired by myself. I've seen lots of Mr. Men Show episodes, so I thought it would be fitting if Yakko mentioned Makko doing so. Anyways, the next chapter is about the Warners meeting Mr. Dudeman.  
_


End file.
